Highway Star
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Did you remember being told by someone when you were growing up that when a boy on the playground pushed you down, it meant that he liked you? Well, in my case, it couldn't be more truer. Now, the problem is that, this 'love' has to be hidden.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: This was something that came into my mind after trying to sleep last night and I thought it was cute :) (the story that is) I hope you enjoy :D :D**_

I'd never thought that I would get myself involved with autoracing _ever. _I'd always thought that I would get myself involved with acting because I loved to act ever since I was two years old—but it was the first race of the 2011 NASCAR season, the Daytona 500 where my aspects of my career choice all changed.

_**Daytona 500-Daytona Beach, Florida**_

It was qualifying for the biggest race of the NASCAR Season, the Daytona 500 and I was here all week supporting my one year older brother Trevor Bayne who was making his NASCAR Sprint Cup series debut and so far he was third on the starting grid and I couldn't be happier for him (and if he starts mid to end of the field, I'll still be happy that he's at least starting in the race).

"Excited that your going to be witnessing this race live in person?" Trevor asked as he came up to me as I was watching other drivers qualify for the Daytona 500.

"Yeah—and I'm even _more _excited that I get to cheer on my brother for a possible win," I said with a smile on my face.

"A win?" Trevor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You're doubting a win?" I asked.

"Well, it is my first race here in the Sprint Cup series so it would be kind of natural for me to think of me not winning," Trevor said.

"But you got someone cheering you on," I said pointing to me.

"Thanks sis," He said as he ruffled with my hair a bit. He always did that to me when he was a baby and apparently he's still doing it now. "Why must you do that to my hair?" I asked as I placed my hair back to what it was before.

"It's fun," Trevor said. "plus it annoys you," He added.

"Yep," I said before watching another car qualify. "Who's that again?" I asked pointing to the car.

"Denny Hamlin," Trevor said. "a car with many different colour cars every single week,"

"Wow," I said but when I saw him roll off of pit road and onto the track for a few seconds before heading straight into the grass, I just had a sudden urge to laugh. "Wow—two seconds on the track and already into the grass. I think that should be a new record or something," Trevor commented and I only nodded yes because I knew if I open my mouth laughter would pour out.

"I just got to talk to some people then I'll be back," Trevor said and once again I could only nod as he walked away from me and I continued watching qualifying. Few minutes of that and on the monitor that I was watching it on, it should a replay of Denny's qualifying run which would obviously mean that he went into the grass and I couldn't control myself this time but only laugh, not that much, but just laugh.

"Think that was funny?"

I turned around and sure enough there was Denny standing there about to unleash verbal anger at me for some reason. "Maybe," I said with a guessing tone in my voice. "Well, that was the only funny thing that you did, besides that point whatever you do is just boring as hell," I added.

"Hey, I made some exciting moments last season," Denny said.

"Yeah, exciting for the ratings because they suddenly dropped," I commented. "I think the only thing that actually raised ratings were the big wrecks or when Johnson won his fifth consecutive championship," I commented.

"Hey, I could've gotten that championship," Denny said in his defence.

"But did you?" I asked, and Denny didn't say anything in response I said, "Exactly," I then tried to walk away from him to find at least where Trevor wise, but Denny grabbed my forearm and turned me around so that I was facing him. "Now look, I don't know who you are or who your related to and I really don't care about that, but the fact of the matter is that you don't insult me ever," Denny said.

"Why? You can't tolerate it because everyone here knows that you have this huge ass ego but in true reality behind that huge ego is a little bitch, so basically, you're a horrible driver with a big ego and who is a little bitch," I said then tried to have Denny release his grip on me. "Can you please let go of me?" I kindly asked but that only had his hold on me a little tighter. "Uh dude, your going to make me lose circulation in my arm," I pointed out, then Denny shoved me into the nearest tool chest a little forcefully making some tools fall to the ground.

"Dude," Someone said as him and some other person ran up to us. "What's your problem, man?"

Denny didn't respond to the guy as he was glaring at me ready to pounce on me at any moment. "Just go away from here and calm yourself down," The other guy said.

Denny said nothing as he still glared at me, but eventually walked away from the two guys and myself. The two guys turned their attention to me and one asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I said as I was rubbing my forearm—the same forearm that Denny was tightening his hand around earlier.

"You a fan?" The other guy asked. "Just wondering,"

"No actually, I'm actually the rookie Trevor Bayne's sister Marissa," I said.

"Now that you think of it, you two do look like you two are related," The first guy commented making me laugh a little bit and that put a smile on my face. "Mind I ask who you two are?" I asked.

"Kyle," The first guy said.

"Joey," The other guy said.

"Wait," I said turning to Kyle. "You mean you're _the _Kyle Bush that swept the Bristol races last season?" I asked a little starstruck.

"The one and only," Kyle said.

"and you're _the _Joey Logano that looks great in orange and looks like has a nice personality?" I asked.

Joey laughed before saying, "Yeah,"

"You sure your all right?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I will, it wasn't the first time that I get shoved into metal objects," I commented with a shrug of my shoulders. "Hey, you two good luck on Sunday," I said.

"Thanks, tell your brother the same thing," Joey said before I made my hunt to find Trevor. While trying to find my brother, my mind was basically on a train ride to thoughtville. The first race of the season didn't even freaking happen yet and yet this season was probably going to get exciting—well at least for me anyways.

"Hey Marissa," Trevor said as soon as he saw me walk up to him. He was about to say something else but then noticed my forearm and quickly asked, "What trouble did you get into?" From the tone of his voice, he knew what was up with me because I usually get into situations like this when I was younger.

"Well, I got into an altercation with one of the drivers," I replied.

"Who?" Trevor asked as he took hold of my forearm to see if any bruises are going to be surfaced and sounding instantly worried.

"Denny," I replied.

"What happened?" Trevor asked.

"Well, we just talked then I kind of insulted him a bit then he turned somewhat evil and decided to grip my forearm then pushed me forcefully into a metal object where tools are usually placed I can't remember the name but before he did anything else Kyle and Joey came and tried to calm down the situation," I said.

"That rat bastard," Trevor muttered before letting go of my forearm and leaving. "Where you going?" I asked.

"To kick some ass," Trevor said.

"Dude," I said catching up to my brother and stopping him. "Do you really want to have some bad rep to your name _before _the actual race on Sunday?" I asked.

"No," Trevor asked.

"Exactly, so I suggest to wait till _after _the Daytona race is done and over with and then possibly decide to kick his stupid ass or not," I said.

Trevor just looked at me for a few minutes before saying, "The race hasn't even started yet and already I got somewhat of an enemy wanting to ruin me," Before following Trevor.

**.x.**

"Denny," Kyle started. "Why in the fuck did you decide to almost beat the daylights out of Marissa?" He asked.

Him, Joey and Denny were hanging out somewhere on the track and the Las Vegas native decided to bring up what had happened between Denny and Marissa earlier.

"Who?" Denny asked.

"The girl that you almost beat the daylights out of before we showed up?" Kyle asked as he pointed to him and Joey.

"Marissa's her name?" Denny asked.

"Yeah, and from what we know, she's also Trevor's sister," Joey said.

"Trevor Bayne? The new guy?" Denny asked turning around and paying more attention to his two teammates.

"Yeah, how many Trevor Baynes are there in NASCAR besides him?" Kyle asked.

Denny was quiet before replying with, "Good point,"

"So what was up with that?" Joey asked.

"To make it short and sweet, she said that i had a big ego but in true reality I'm a little bitch," Denny said with some arrogance present in his voice.

"Well you do act like a bitch once in a while," Joey commented but only got whacked in the arm by Denny. "Ow," Joey said rubbing his arm.

"That's not the point," Denny said.

"But we were just wondering why? You don't even know the girl that well, fuck, some of us doesn't even know who the hell Trevor is fully yet, so why?" Kyle asked.

"She just acted like _she _was a little bitch and had a lot more arrogant and cocky then I would _ever _be and I just had to take her down a peg or ten," Denny said.

Kyle and Joey each rolled their eyes which made Kyle comment, "Is this something that as long as she's here, you two are going to be at each other's throats?"

"How do you know if she's going to be here after this race?" Denny asked.

"We don't know if Trevor is going to run well making him run more races than this one," Joey said.

"Well, if this Marissa bitch is going to be here after Daytona then I would say that the possible action on the track won't top the off track action that would go on between me and her," Denny said before walking away.

When Kyle and Joey knew that Denny was out of earshot, Kyle asked, "Is he going to turn into one of those people where if a situation goes on long enough he needs to put into therapy or a mental hospital?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders before replying, "I don't know man, but whatever the case maybe, we both know that Marissa already has a enemy and she's been here for about a few hours,"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Homer, you have to go out there, face that mob, and apologize for what you did,"_

"_I would, but I'm afraid if I open the door, they'll take all of you!"_

"_No we won't. We just want Homer!"_

"_Well, maybe not you, but they'll kill Grandpa!"_

"_I'm part of the mob!"_

"Watching the Simpsons movie again 'Rissa?" Trevor asked as he noticed the sound coming out of my iPhone, which was in fact the Simpsons movie.

"It's a great movie," I said.

"Yeah, and you were always addicted to watching the show," Trevor commented. "and quote everything that everyone says afterwards," He added.

"I love the show that much," I said with a smile on my face. Trevor was silent before asking, "Are you sure you don't want me to kick Denny's ass for what he did to you?"

"Yes I'm sure," I replied.

"Are you sure that stuff like this isn't going to continue?" Trevor asked as he turned on the TV in the motorhome.

"Yeah I'm sure, I don't know about that jackass, but I'm sure," I said.

"I just find it funny that your on this track for like two hours and you already have someone at your throat," Trevor commented. "Just funny as—" He was about to continue but I ended up throwing the nearest object near me, which just happened to be my iPhone. "Shut up you idiot," I said. "I'm getting air, see you in about a few minutes or something," I said before leaving the motorhome.

I was walking around the motorhome area for just a few minutes before hearing someone ask;

"Your still here?"

I turned around and saw none other then the FedEx loser. "Why? It's not like I would just leave just like that," I snapped my fingers for added emphasis.

"That's what I hoped," Denny commented making me flip him off. "You have no problem pissing me off, you do know that right?" I asked.

"and you have no problem being a bitch, right?" Denny asked.

"You shouldn't be talking bitch," I commented.

"Hey, you did know that you are depriving a village somewhere of an idiot?" Denny asked.

"I'm looking forward to the pleasure of your company since I haven't had it yet," I commented.

"If I could take a crack at it, I can guess what sign you were born under," Denny said.

"Oh what would that be?" I asked.

"Red Light District," He said.

"Oh no you didn't," I muttered before normally asking, "Look, are you always this stupid Denny or are you just making a special effort today?" Then walked away from him, but not before he threw something at me. I caught it behind my back, turned around asked, "Ooh, so now your resorting to throwing lug-nuts from tires?" and with a good throw of my own, threw it back at him and hitting him in the chest.

"You throw like a girl, right?" Denny asked.

"Well you can too if you throw a little bit better," I said with a smirk on my face then knew something was up when a small crowd was beginning to form, then with the lug-nut in his hand, Denny whipped it at me and it just landed on the corner of my lip, making that part bust open and blood was spilling out of it—not heavily but it was bleeding still. "How was that bitch?" Denny asked

"You still throw like a girl," I said as I bent down and picked up something. "and besides, a lug-nut is like a child's toy," I added as I had the object near my head ready to throw it at him. "Where as a crowbar on the other hand, that would making something hurt," I finished as I was ready to throw it at him, but Joey came up behind me and took the crowbar out of my hand. "We don't want someone to get killed here 'Rissa,"

"But he was pissing me off," I said with a little pout present on my lips, hey, for a nineteen year old, I can pull of a very convincing 'I want this now let me have it' look.

"He might have," Joey started. "but it doesn't give you a right to try and commit murder," He added.

"But—" I started.

"Joey's right girl," Denny said. "Just run along and try not to hurt anyone," He added and I just flipped him off, making the crowd react in a 'Ooooh' way, and did that again when Denny did that. Just a few seconds later, I made the gesture with my mouth and hand signalling that whenever Denny's not racing, he likes to blow people and the crowd just went into another 'Ooooh' reaction.

"Nice to tell me what you do for a living," Denny said. "How much do you charge?"

After that comment, I charged after him, but was held back by Kyle and Joey. "Let me go!" I screamed at the both of them trying to get out of their holds.

"Thanks guys, thought I would've been killed by that thing," Denny said pointing to me then walked away.

Few minutes later, when they felt like I was about calmed down, they let go of me and Joey said, "Now, are you sure your not going to kill Denny,"

"I'm sure," I said with a roll of my eyes as I walked back to the motorhome. "Got into another fight with Denny?" Trevor asked as soon as he saw me enter the motorhome.

"Yeah," I said. "He threw a lug-nut at me and I was about to throw a crowbar if it weren't for Joey and Kyle," I said as I walked to the bathroom to check out my lip.

"Can you remember what Mom said to you whenever you had guy troubles as a kid?" Trevor asked.

"Wasn't it that whenever they made fun of me they liked me or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I think it fits the situation perfectly," Trevor said.

I thought about it for a few minutes before saying, "Oh hell no! That isn't possible and besides, how can a guy like a girl that he can hurt whenever he wanted?"

"Hey, the guys' mind is messed up a little—besides mine of course—and he probably likes you, just in a non-normal way," Trevor said.

"You are one stupid ass brother," I commented.

"But you wuv me," Trevor said with the cutest eyes.

"Unfortunately," I muttered under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

_**FF To Sunday**_

Today was the big day, the Daytona 500 and it was an exciting race (but, to be honest, when was a Daytona 500 never exciting?). I was standing watching the event, hoping if Trevor would just do good—if he got a chance to win the thing, then I want him to win, but if not, I just want him to do good at the least.

After the last caution, there was going to be a green/white/checkered finish—a finish that was always exciting no matter what kind of track it is, a green/white/checkered finish was always exciting—and it was awesome especially that Trevor was currently in the lead. The question was, can he hold it?

When the green flag dropped, I was instantly glued to the nearest thing that had the race on and was chewing my fingernails nervous as fuck…and I'm not even in the damn race! From what I saw was that Trevor was in first, being pushed by Carl and the car trying to take the lead from Trevor was none other than Denny (sort of ironic, huh?) being pushed by Dale Jr. and I could sense something was about to go down.

From what I saw, Denny and Carl actually switched places, so it was Carl being pushed by Jr. trying to get the lead and Denny was the one in the lead being pushed by Trevor…and they were approaching Turn 3. "Come on Trevor," I said. "Make a move now," and when I said that, it seemed like it went to his brain as when they were about to come to the start/finish line, Trevor just made a nudge to Denny, sending him not being in the lead and there was a close (and I do mean close) finish between Carl and Trevor, and my reaction was jaw dropped and eyes wide like I was an animal caught dead in headlights and I was fully intent on knowing who won the 500.

"_From overlooking the replays from NASCAR, they have confirmed that young Trevor Bayne has won the Daytona 500 by 0.010 seconds from Carl Edwards!"_

"Are you kidding me?" I asked excited as fuck when I heard that, and I could tell that Trevor was having the same reaction when he heard the news. I waited a few minutes before quickly heading over to Victory Lane to see my brother celebrate. I was just in time when I saw him get out of the car and celebrate his victory and I just stood there happy for my brother. When he got out of his ear entirely, I went over to him and hugged him. "I told you you were going to win," I said.

"and you were right sis," Trevor said and I could clearly tell that he was crying in celebration, and I ended up crying at that point. I broke the hold because he had an interview to do for Fox and I just stood there watching it wiping the tears from my eyes as I witnessed my older brother win the 500—and before that basically take Denny's chances of winning the event away from him made it even more sweeter than me.

After the interview I told him that I would meet him at the motorhome and I proceeded to go there well…until a certain someone blocked my path. "Proud that your brother spun me to get that victory?" Denny asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey, a win is a win either way," I commented.

"But he didn't need to spin me out like that," Denny said.

"Just be glad that finish didn't turn out like that Talladega 2009 win between Carl and Brad," I said. Hey, I may not be a fan of the sport, but whenever exciting finishes like that happen which would obviously be followed, that's when I pay attention.

"At least that finish was a great finish to watch," Denny commented.

"Oh, so _now _you're saying that Trevor didn't deserve to win because he spun you out on the last few minutes of the final lap?" I asked.

"I didn't say that exactly—"

"But you were implying it jackass," I said with a lot of attitude in my voice then walked to the motorhome. "I can't believe that stupid dumbass," I said as I entered the motorhome and went into the bathroom to splash some water on my face—that was the only way to calm myself down.

Few minutes later, I heard the door open and close and Trevor saying, "Marissa?"

"Yeah?" I asked from the bathroom.

"There is going to be a party down on pit road tonight incase you wanna come," Trevor offered.

I thought about it for a few minutes before saying, "Sure. Sounds like fun,"

"Perfect," Trevor said before leaving the motorhome once again. I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to see what I was going to wear for the party, and just laid out a Washed Black Denim Ruffle Tube Dress and Hello Kitty Pink and Black Flip Flops. I went back into the bathroom and just did my makeup which consisted of a grey sparkly eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara and a light pink lip gloss. I then looked at my hair to see if I wanted to keep it straight or curled, then decided to keep it how it is, then went and got changed out of my yellow tank top, grey skinny jeans and black flats into the dress and flip flops and decided to lounge around for a while.

_**FF Few Minutes**_

"You ready?" Trevor asked as he was checking his outfit out in the mirror which was a blue t-shirt with a sad cactus and the word _hugz? _on the bottom, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said as he _finally _stopped checking himself out in the mirror then me and him walked out of the motorhome and down to pit road where we instantly heard music blaring and everyone having a good time. When me and Trevor just entered the area, I was instantly pulled by three girls to some part of the road and just danced.

"You Bayne's girlfriend or something?" One asked loud over the music so I could hear her. The one who asked had long brown hair that was in a pony tail and she was currently wearing a Tripp Black Chiffon Skull Tube Ruffle Dress and black flats.

"Yeah, because if you are, two are really cute together," Another one commented loud enough over the music so I could hear her. The second girl had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a Black Crochet and Braid Dress and black suede boots.

"Nah, I'm his sister Marissa," I said loud over the music.

"Sweet, I'm Tyra," The first one said. "This is Carmen and the third girl's Serena," She said loud enough so I could hear.

"Nice to meet you three," I said.

"Nice to meet you too," Serena said. She had curly short brown hair and was wearing a white sparkly tank top, black sparkly short shorts and white ankle boots. Me, Tyra, Carmen and Serena were having a great time, but I made somewhat of a mistake when I looked over Carmen and Serena's shoulders and saw Denny glaring at me. "What are you looking at?" Serena asked then turned to see what I was looking at.

"Oh nothing," I said, lying through my teeth (but I was lucky enough that she didn't catch it). Serena just shrugged her shoulders and I saw Denny walk away from where he was talking to Carl and Jr.. Few more minutes of partying, I thought I had enough as I told the three girls that I might be seeing them whenever then walked back into the motorhome area. I walked to Trevor's motorhome and tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Wrong one," I heard Denny say (or more specifically slurred). "Trevor's is the next one over," He added walking up behind me.

"Sorry," I said sounding like that word was forced out of my mouth and tried to walk away, but that was to no avail as Denny grabbed my by my waist and carried me between the coaches where as me being the smart one (and sober one because I could almost clearly tell that Denny was drunk) and tried to push away. Denny put me down and slammed his mouth to mine.

"Rissa?" I heard Trevor calling for me. Denny pulls back and we look at each other. I start to walk away. "I'm here. Just accidentally went to the wrong coach," I said, looking back to see Denny fold his arms across his chest and lean against his coach, still glaring at me. I walked up to Trevor and me and him went to his coach. When we were both in, he said, "Guess what I heard?"

"What?" I asked.

"Because of this win, I'm able to run in Vegas next week," Trevor said excitedly.

"Seriously?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah," He said happily.

I was happy and a little mixed with emotions at the same time. Happy because I would still be with my brother but a little bit of mixed with emotions because I had to deal with Denny still and speaking of that guy, what the fuck was up with him earlier?


End file.
